They Grow Up So Fast
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: Children Grow up so fast! Really? Remy and Rogue will have to find out for themselves as their children grow, learn and become the next generation of mutants ROMY, EMOTT, JeanOC, OCs and others. ON HIATUS
1. New Arrival

**Hey ya'll! This is a few chapters with Remy and Rogue as they take on parenthood! I was looking through my old fanfics (that haven't been posted) when I came across this one and I decided to add more onto it but I didn't want to go re-writing the rest of it, so I cut this bit off and I'm gonna add to it occasionally. There might be a bigger plot, I dunno but anyway, mostly its just a load of comedy and romance as romy takes on the rolls of mom and dad! lol enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men! They're Marvel property!**

**-ultimate gammy91**

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**They Grow Up So Fast**

**Chapter one – New Arrival**

_**Birth…**_

Rogue's eyes flew open at the sudden sharp pain in her swollen belly. Abruptly she sat up in bed while her husband, Remy lay asleep beside her in nothing but a T-shirt and track suit pants in the late hour of the night. At first she thought it was just the baby kicking but then it came again, sharper than before. The pain made her gasp painfully as she clasped a hand to her belly. But then excitement grasped her as she realised…

"She's comin', mah baby girl's comin."

She felt herself begin to feel another contraction as she yelped at the pain. She reached out beside her and frantically shook Remy and said between painful outlets.

"Remy! Wake up! Its tahme! Come on Remy!"

Remy groaned sleepily before replying half asleep.

"Uh huh, dats nice darlin'."

It was about a moment later before his eyes shot open fully in realisation. _'She said what…?!' Quickly, wide wake, h_e flung off the covers and turned to his wife. He was close to petrified as he spoke.

"Rogue? Darlin' ya serious, he be comin?"

Rogue replied, holding herself up by the balls of her hands.

"No, but she be comin'!"

Rogue suddenly let out an agonising yelp as she felt a full blast of pain run through her body. But she felt Remy take her hand in his not too long later. She clenched it tightly as she managed to say.

"Remy ah need the ambulance- _UGH_!"

She barely finished her sentence before letting out a painful scream. She felt the contractions were growing closer together. But not a moment later she felt Remy slip his hand out of her tight grip but before she could whimper out a 'come-back', his hand shifted to her back as he soothingly rubbed circles into the small of her back in an attempt to try and calm her.

"No time darlin', Remy go get Hank. Stay put okay? Remy be right back."

He planted a quick reassuring kiss on the top of her head then shot out the door and went to get the fuzzy blue doctor himself. Rogue felt tears swell in her eyes, full of pain and joy as she tried to calm down. Softly, she rubbed circles into her swollen stomach while letting out painful and quick intakes and outtakes of breath.

"Come on baby hold on, helps comin.' Don't ya think ya can just jump on outa meh so easy."

A motherly smile that she mastered over the last eight months and three weeks plastered itself across her face. She'd grown used to the idea of talking to her unborn child and she could hardly wait to talk to his or her face. However, before she could think on anything more, Remy, Beast and Kitty burst into the room. Remy took her hand in a reassuring squeeze as they helped her get into the wheelchair they had brought along with them.

"S'alright darlin' Remy's here an' we gonna get y' t' the med-lab okay chere?"

Rogue squeezed his hand and nodded, biting back a painful yelp.

"Okay, okay let's just go before ah explode."

Remy nodded then he and Hank got her down to the medical bay with Kitty following behind.

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**Seven hours later….**

"Come on darlin' just once more, y' almost through it chere, come on."

Remy tried his best to sooth her as he held his wife's hand in one of his own. With another hand he held a wet cloth and wiped away the sweat and tears around her face. They'd been left alone for the past hour and still the baby _refused_ to come out, even after seven long hard hours of contractions and screaming. She had dilated about eight centimetres and still there was no baby.

Rogue let out an agonising yelp-like-gasp as she took another intake of breath. When the contraction passed she fell back in the medical bed against the mountain of pillows behind her. Hot sweat dripped from her forehead, soaking her platinum white streaks along with her auburn hair while her eyes were tired and tear filled. She whimpered tearfully before speaking, her voice hysterical almost from the never ending pain.

"Remy ah- ah can't take it a-anymore ah-ah'm so t- tired ah- ah can't keep at this!"

Remy hushed her and wiped away a set of tears from her eyes. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he replied in a soothing tone.

"I know darlin', Remy knows y' exhausted but y' almost dilated. It won't be too far t' go _chére_, just tink about our boy in dere_ non_? It be worth it all."

Rogue chuckled but it turned into a whimper. She gave a grim smile before she replied.

"Ou- our Boy? Ya so sure ya gonna have a- a son a-are ya Cajun?"

Remy chuckled and wiped her white fringe out of her eyes before he brought her hand in his to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Remy don't care what de _bebe_ (baby) be, just as long as he be alive, healthy an' grows up t' be just like his _Pére_."

He joked with a chuckle as she, even in labour, had the strength and the patience to roll her eyes at him.

"Now ain't a tahme for ya ever g- goin' Cockiness Rems."

Remy chuckled but his expression quickly turned grave with seriousness as he replied.

"Remy mean de first part. As long as he or she be alive an' healthy Remy don't mind what de bebe be."

Rogue smiled, it was crooked from the pain and the tiredness but nonetheless it was a smile. However before she could vocally reply his sweet sincerity, her mouth opened and a horrible scream emerged. She was fully dilated. At that moment, Hank reappeared in the room and was followed by Kitty and Jean, all dressed in medical uniforms and ready to help with the birth. Jean passed a uniform to Remy in which he pulled on without hesitation or complaint. He didn't even register that it was a bright fuchsia purple.

"Okay Rogue, easy does it. I think your baby's quite ready to come out don't you?"

"What was ya first guess Hank!"

Hank chuckled sheepishly and replied.

"Just keep calm Rogue. That's the main thing. Now I'm going to need you to push right about now."

Rogue could only groan at the remark.

**Another three hours later…**

"Come on Rogue push! Your almost there, the head is crowning, just a couple more pushes, come on!"

Hank urged her as the labour continued. Kitty and Jean were going back and forth at Hank's orders while a worried Remy soothed a hysterical Rogue who was pushing with every fibre of her body. Painful yelps and screams escaped her lips as the tears roll down her cheeks. Finally she let out a sob and said between hisses of pain.

"Ah can't do it for much longer Hank!"

Rogue broke into a fit of sobs as she tried to push harder but was she so exhausted she was close to dropping out of consciousness. Remy wiped away another set of tears from her cheeks and smoothed her hair back. He was scared but he tried his best to hide it as he soothed his wife; his words for the both of them.

"Come on Rogue darlin' y' can do dis. Y' got dis far, y' can go all de way _chére_. Now push Rogue!"

Hank was holding the baby's head in his massive hands by this time and called to Rogue.

"Not that far to go! Just three more pushes should do the trick! Now push my dear! Push!"

Rogue scrunched her eyes tight and let out a painful groan. But this was only preparation before she made to push as hard as she possibly could.

"Half way there Rogue! Two more now!"

"De bebe alright dere Hank?"

"Doing fine Remy- Rogue keep pushing. One more push to go, just one!"

Remy held Rogue's hand tighter as she let out another gasp of pain. He pushed back a loose strand of white from her face as he spoke.

"Come on darlin' y' heard Hank. Just one more _non_? Now _push!"  
_

Rogue let out a horrible scream as she pushed harder than ever before and not two minutes later there was a new voice that cried out in to the room followed by Hank's overjoyed cry.

"It's a girl!"

Remy's mouth dropped the moment Hank stood up holding a pink skinned, tiny, shivering new born girl in his arms. Soon after, Kitty came over with a pink blanket and wrapped her up in it. Jean followed with a white towel in hand and began to clean off the blood and gunk off her tiny body. Rogue fell back against the pillows in exhaustion and relief but not moments after it was all over she felt herself crying. Remy turned back to her and with a knowing smile he leant down and pressed his lips against her forehead in a kiss. He smoothed over her hair as he whispered gently.

"It be okay now _amour_. It be all over."

Rogue's cries turned to sniffles but not too long later, she found the strength to speak.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

She felt Remy stroke her forehead to sooth her as he said.

"S'alright darlin' she be here, she be fine."

Rogue needed only to blink her eyes before the small crying bundle in Hank's arms was taken over to her. With a proud smile across Hank's furry face as he lowered her child into her arms and said gently.

"Here she is Rogue. She's perfectly healthy and perfectly normal and most definitely a girl."

Rogue stared at her daughter as Hank put her into her weak but determined arms. A weak but motherly smile graced her worn face. She held the small baby close as she locked her eyes onto her face, memorising every single feature the new born held while Remy did much the same. His eyes were tear-filled and warm with amazement and love, mirroring Rogue's. However, when looking down upon the pink-faced baby in her arms they noticed something. Her eyes were ever so much like her father's but they were emerald green on black. Rogue chuckled tiredly as she raised a hand to stroke her girl's head before whispering to her.

"So ya the lil' one who's been kickin' meh?"

She smiled as her daughter grunted at the touch. Not moments later, her beautiful eyes closed as slumber took her over. After she fell asleep, Rogue turned her head back to finally look at Remy. He was smiling lovingly at them both and not too long later he came closer and stroked his daughter's head and said.

"Rogue darlin' she's so _belle_."

Rogue smiled at him weakly as she took his hand and squeezed it before she spoke.

"Ah know. But what are we gonna name her?"

Remy chuckled and lent over and kissed his wife passionately and then drew back, one hand rest on his daughter's delicate head and the other holding Rogue's hand as he replied.

"How about we just keep it as baby Lebeau til we can tink o' one non?"

Rogue nodded sleepily.

"Ya wanna hold ya daughter Rems? Mah arms are gonna drop any tahme now."

Remy nodded willingly as he gently took her in his arms and stood, though careful not to make her start crying. He gently rocked her in his arms but stole a glance at her unique eyes as they opened to look up at him for the first time. The action alone made her father grin.

"She have our eyes _chére_, an' by de looks of it she might have y' hair."

Rogue murmured a "mmhmm" before her eyes dropped in the exhaustion and fell asleep completely. Remy smiled warmly at her and leant down, gently placeing a kiss on her forehead.

"_Je t'aime mon amour_."

As soon as the words escaped his lips he felt his daughter move slightly in his arms. He turned and rewarded her with a fatherly smile but she only yawned in reply. He chuckled slightly as he said softly to her.

"Y' too petite, y' too."

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**Ya'll might have noticed I've changed a few things! Hope ya'll like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	2. Sleepy Heads and Cranky Babies

**Hey ya'll! As many might have noticed, I've taken off a few chapters and I've changed a few things. My reason for this, I think I'm being a little toooooo repetitive with my plot lines, so I'm gonna make this really different. (if I can!!) thanks for all the reviews though! You guys make it all worth while!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**Chapter two – Sleepy heads and cranky babies**

_**Two months later….3:00am…**_

"Rogue darlin', y' daughter's cryin."

Rogue made out a sleepy groan then yawned as she replied, snuggling back into her husband's arms.

"She's your daughter too hon."

"Oui but y' be de petite one's food supply non?"

Rogue made out another groan before opening her eyes sleepily as their two month old baby girl cried from across the room. She looked at Remy, whose eyes were shut but she knew he was still awake. Groaning, she raised a clenched fist to his and they did a quick 'scissors-paper-rock' to decide on who would go. Rogue pulled a rock while Remy pulled a paper. He clenched his hand over hers, winning the battle. So grudgingly, Rogue unfolded his other arm from around her waist and pulled off the covers. Sleepily, she made her way through the door that connected their room to their daughter's and walked over to the white baby crib to their crying baby. Despite being exhausted after waking up only an hour ago for the same reason, she leant over the edge of the crib and put on a motherly smile. She reached in and pulled her baby into her arms as she cooed sweetly.

"Come on darlin', it's alraght Mama's here, hush now."

Baby Lebeau continued to cry though she was a little less loud after being picked up by her mother. Rogue rocked her gently in her arms as she walked back to the bed. She found Remy with his face hidden into his pillow, clad in a black T-shirt and a pair of black boxers while his pillow muffled his snoring. His was hair slightly messier than usual mostly because he had taken the last two _baby shifts_ having lost two games of _'scissors-paper-rock_." Carefully, Rogue sat down on the bed with her legs crossed and her back against the back of the bed. She tried her best to calm and hush her daughter who was still crying her heart out. She let out a tired sigh after trying repeatedly to sooth her child's cries but the little thing wouldn't stop. Desperately she asked her daughter.

"Cadie darlin' please, stop cryin' for Mama. Ah'm raght here, ya got meh outa bed now what is it ya want lil' one?"

Remy, who had tried his best to fall back asleep, finally gave up and slowly sat up and sat next to his wife and their daughter; Cadie Rose Lebeau. He took his daughter into his arms and put her front-first on his torso and began to gently pat her back in a soothing rhythm. Her cries died down to small baby grunts until she was finally whisked back to a peaceful slumber. Triumphant, Remy grinned sleepily then turned to look at Rogue. She looked just as sleep deprived as him but now she looked absolutely dejected that Cadie had gone asleep almost instantly in her father's hold and not in her own mother's. Remy put on a cute sleepy pout then with one hand pulled her in closer and kissed her sweetly. She smiled weakly at him after the kiss was ended before replying sleepily.

"Looks lahke she's sleepin' with ya tonight,_ again_."

Remy grinned and with that he gently laid down under the bed sheets, his daughter still in his arms. Anna soon followed, letting her husband wrap an arm around her as she rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Within seconds she too fell asleep. Remy looked upon his two sleeping angels and couldn't help but let a hazy smile plaster itself across his face before dosing off. But not a few minutes later, Cadie began to stir and not a minute later, the stirring turned into alarming cries. The stirring alone was enough to wake both her parents and when the crying began it only made them groan in union.

"Mon Dieu… dere be no stoppin' de petite…"

"Got that raght…"

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**The next morning…**

Both parents were awoken once again by the cries of their cranky daughter at seven in the morning after falling asleep only two hours before. The pair had matching dark circles under their eyes that were dark as anything. While every so often they would both let out sleepy groans as they took turns in trying to calm their baby. She seemed to be getting louder every hour but they couldn't work out what was making her so upset. Rogue had tried to breast feed her but that only ended in Cadie crying louder when she was forced fed. Remy quickly took charge of the next attempt. He walked around with her laying front first on his shoulder, patting her back and moving about in a soothing rhythm but this only caused Cadie to puke after being force fed. Rogue took her back into her arms while Remy went to get changed out of his puke covered shirt. The couple even resorted to finding something from a baby care book but NOTHING would work on their cranky daughter. She just seemed to be one very unhappy baby so in a last resort, after a lot of crying and desperate attempts to calm her down, the two went to Dr McCoy to get him to check up on her. When they entered they were welcomed by a smiling blue beast but his smile turned to a slight grimace. He felt his hearing was at stake the moment the infant entered the room. He gave an apologetic smile to the sleep deprived couple as he spoke.

"I take it she's been like this _all_ night?"

Both Remy and Rogue nodded in union, barely conscious in their lack of sleep but conscious enough to answer. Clad in honey yellow baby overalls over a long sleave white shirt, tears staining Cadie's chubby cheeks while her emerald on black eyes were wet and glossy with new tears. Hank clicked his tongue and shook his head at the teary baby. He made them lay her on one of the beds as he did a usual check up on her. Rogue and Remy sat on two chairs beside the bed, leaning against each other to keep themselves awake. Once Hank had checked everything however, he handed Cadie back to Anna and tried to speak over the crying.

"Well, I'm afraid she's come down with a small cold, her nose is itching and her throat and chest is throbbing causing this ongoing crying. Has she been coughing at all?"

Rogue looked at Remy who returned her glance before she replied Hank.

"Well, once or twice but ah thought it was jus' from all this cryin'. Do ya have _any_ suggestions on how t' stop this?"

Hank smiled warmly, a good omen for both parents, before he went to a cabinet and took out a small bottle and a dropper. He gave them to Remy before giving them instructions.

"Just a half a drop of this every hour or so and she'll be fine in a few days, nothing serious I assure you my friends. Now you two, go get some rest and give this little one her medicine. This might make her drowsy so may be out a few hours or so. That might give you two a chance to sleep."

It was like an angel's heavenly calling hearing Beast's words. They thanked him then left, practically running for the bedroom. They gave Cadie her medicine then the two put her down in her crib. It took ten minutes for her to fall asleep but when she finally closed her eyes, her parents fell on the bed together, completely exhausted.

After a few peaceful moments of silence, Remy turned his head and looked at his wife. She appeared asleep but he could easily tell that she was still awake. Gently, with a smirk across his face, he slipped his arm around her waist and inched his face closer to kiss her. But before he could even touch her lips, she opened her eyes and spoke. Her sleepless nights became apparent in her stern tone as she growled out.

"Don' tell meh ya thinkin' o' sex now, of all tahmes?"

Remy put on a cute, though sleepy, pout and pleaded with his eyes as he replied in a whiny pleading voice.

"But _chére_, it be de firs' time in months dat we be together alone!"

Rogue let out a groan before she rolled over with her back facing him. With another pout Remy tried again to slip his arms around her waist but Rogue stopped him before he could move and said.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Come on _chére si vous_-"

"Ya wanna sleep on the floor with a black eye?"

"No ma'am."

"Good boy."

He took defeat.

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**Okay gotta end it there! Okay maybe I have got a good plot for this:P REVIEW PLZ!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	3. The Newest Lebeau

**Chapter three – The newest Lebeau**

_**A year and a month later…**_

"John don't make meh come ovah there!"

"Whaaaat? Oh come on Sheila, Oi'm only playin' with Cadie."

"Not with that lightah ya ain't! Now stop playin' that with her, she's already tried t' touch the firry puppy ya did last tahme!"

John Allerdyce grinned at the memory. His obsession with fire was not an interest Rogue or Remy, wanted to pass on to their daughter. Not at such a young age either. But despite his favourite pass time, John was still an ideal 'uncle' to Cadie. That is if he was sober, with supervision and his lighter was out of sight. He sat in the middle of the wreck-room on the carpet with Cadie sitting on the floor in front of him. He continued to make her giggle and laugh as he manipulated flames into different animals and shapes. Rogue frowned upon the idea. It wasn't that she didn't like John, on the contrary he'd become more like a brother-in-law to her, being Remy's _best mate_ and all. It was just his obsession with fire that bothered her when her daughter was concerned. She had sat peacefully on the couch reading while John had been keeping Cadie happy when the "game of flames" started. Finally, Rogue had had enough. She placed, or more slammed, down her book and stood up. She stomped over to John, who was attempting to make a fire bunny, and snatched his lighter off him and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She raised a challenging brow at the shattered Pyromaniac before turning back to sit on the couch.

"Ya can have it back when ya learn not t' use fire round Cadie."

"Awww but Roguey!"

"No but's Johnny boy."

"Pleaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"I'll baby-sit Cadie every Friday?"

"That's family naght."

"Sundays?"

"Jean baby sits."

"Tuesday?"

"Ah take Cadie to the mother and todler's group."

"Aww come on Sheila gimme moy lighter! Pricilla's moy favourite!"

"Do ah look lahke ah'm gonna agree?"

"Uh…no?"

"Yep."

"So that means ya will give moy lighter back?"

"No."

John pouted sadly in an attempt to win Rogue's pity so she'd return the lighter but the only response he got was a roll of the eyes. John let out a sigh then turned his attention back to the one-year-old that just grinned back with her several pearly white baby teeth at her Uncle Johnny. He grinned enthusiastically and said.

"You think that was funny Cadie?"

Cadie waved her hands enthusiastically as she continued to grin. A small amount of dribble trickled from her mouth but the action didn't do anything to stain her adorable features. Dressed in a grey shirt and a pair of pink and grey striped track-pants, she was probably the cutest little thing on the mansion grounds. John chuckled and replied as he gently pinched one of her cheeks.

"You lil' Sheila are too much of a cutie-pie ya know that?"

"Dat she is."

All three heads, including Cadie's turned to see Remy walk into the room, clad in his usual trench coat and a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt underneath his coat as he came into the room. Rogue smiled at her husband as she stood up before she walked into his welcoming arms and planted a quick kiss to his lips. Remy had been off in the danger room with a team of new recruits.

"Give the kids a hard tahme?"

"Oui amour, two hours of Remy watchin' dem get creamed by a virtual robot of Wolverine."

"Bet they _love_ ya for that."

"You bet."

The two shared a sweet smile before leaning into another kiss that after about the first five seconds got a little carried away to a more heated kiss. John cleared his throat to end the making out and as he came up to them with Cadie in his arms, he began to scold them.

"Oi you two, young eyes are around! Don't think she wants t' know how she came about or the _birds an' the bees_. Know I don't."

Remy and Rogue exchanged mischievous grins as they _unleashed their wrath _upon the unsuspecting Australian.

"Aww Johnny ah didn't know ya cared that much. But now ya mention it ah don't think ah know which tahme it was _for sure_ that ah got pregnant. Remy, do ya remember?"

Remy grinned as one of his arms wrapped securely around his wife's waist before he replied.

"Course _amour_ (love), it would have to be dat time we hired out dat private yacht for our anniversary last year. Remy remember y' looked _tres belle et_ sexy dat night."

Remy planted a sweet kiss on Rogue's neck making her giggle slightly as she replied with a purr in her voice.

"Ya didn't look too bad either Swamp Rat-"

"Okay okay! Enough with the smooching and the _reminiscence!"_

John practically flung Cadie into her father's hold as he made for the door, not wanting to witness any more _affection and recollection _as he called back on his way out.

"I'll see you mates later!"

When the _disturbed _Aussie was gone, Remy and Rogue sniggered knowingly before they headed for their room with Cadie in Remy's arms. She stared up at her parents as they spoke.

"_Mon petite_ be good dis afternoon darlin'?"

Rogue smiled as Remy wrapped a loving arm around her while he held their daughter in his other arm. Her chubby little hands gripped onto Remy's trench coat collar as she looked up at him with her big green eyes. She was going to be just like her father when she was older, there was no doubt about that.

"A little grizzly after ya left but Johnny took care o' that easily enough. She's most definitely a daddy's girl. Her face jus' lights up whenever ya around her."

Remy grinned but at that moment Cadie began to grizzle and grunt moodily. At her change of mood, he pulled an adorably silly face to his daughter which quickly turned her frown to an amused smile. She couldn't resist the charms of her attention seeking father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Four Months Later…**_

"Cadie darlin' please stop cryin'? Ya gonna wake up the whole train."

It was well into the late of the night and well into one of baby Cadie's _many_ wake-up tantrums of the night. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes shut tight as her mouth opened and shut with each loud cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her cried continues to give both her parents head aches and subsequently awaken the entire train. They hadn't payed for a private coach room for nothing but it seemed the an entirely separate coach would have done much more good. The small family was taking a vacation back to New Orleans for the Christmas Break but it wasn't for certain that they wouldn't be travelling again until Cadie was Twelve or past puberty even. The toddler _hated_ to travel.

Rogue held Cadie in her arms, rocking her gently as she walked up and down the small room while Remy sat in the bottom bed of the two bunks. He was skimming through a thick book, trying his best to find something that the _'_professions' thought would give them some kind of miracle to hush the crying Cadie. His attempted ended in a tired sigh of defeat.

"_Cherie_, dere's nothin' in here we haven't tried dat'll work."

Rogue let out a sleepy groan. Cadie had done nothing but cry for the last half hour for probably the hundredth time that night and they were near defeat with ideas, not to mention living brain cells.

"Rems could ya take her? We haven't trahed that one."

Remy nodded with a tired yawn and took his daughter into his arms while Rogue sat beside him on the bed. The toddler was close to one and a half years old, speaking a few one-to-two word sentences and walking about all on her own but she absolutely refused to sleep without waking in the night and crying her lungs out. However, in her father's hold it took only a few minutes of hushing and rocking her in his strong arms before Cadie was sound asleep. Rogue could only gape and fall back in the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"How is it she only sleeps when ya do that?"

Remy mimicked his wife's cute pout as he looked down on her before replying in a soft tone.

"Aww _cherie_, she loves y' too. She jus' be a daddy's girl _non_?"

Rogue smiled weakly as drowsiness was starting to get the better of her. With a small yawn, she gently rest a hand on Remy's shoulder and pulled on him a little to motion for him to lay back. With a smile and a nod, he lay back beside her in the single bed. Cadie rested peacefully on his torso as he wrapped a caressing arm around Rogue while her head rest on his shoulder. They both let their fatigue take over them and slip into slumber for the night.

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.: X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X **

_**Five months…**_

"Can you say _Tante ma cher_?"

"Come on Cadie Cat, say _Tante_ for Tante Mercy."

Cadie just smiled shyly at her mother and Aunt before flinging herself into her mother's chest as if to shy her pretty face from the world. Rogue and Mercy laughed in union at the shy little girl who sat on her mother's lap. Dressed in a pair of white stockings, a pretty green dress with a white T-Shirt that was visible under the strap sleaves and her thickening auburn hair combed back into two small pig-tails, she looked a vision of adorableness. The two women had tried to make Cadie smile and talk for a video camera but all that they had been able to get out of the little one was a few babbles of made-up words and parts of small words like "pa" as in "Pére" and "ma" as in "mama" or "msilk please! I want milk!"

Mercy, Rogue's sister-in-law was in her sixth month of pregnancy with her first child and was already quite big. She was also utterly romanticized by the idea of having a baby like her niece Cadie or more affectionately known as "Cadie Cat" or "Cadie Baby." Finally Cadie came out of hiding from her mother's arms and stared attentively at her mother and her aunt Mercy as they began to speak. She was a little annoyed that she was not the centre of their total attention.

"Y' know. M' gonna miss her bein' dis way. So shy around de camera but utterly adorable no matter what she does."

"Hmm ah know. Even when she poops her nappy she's adorable. But the smell ain't so cute."

The two women sniggered in union when out of the blue, Cadie spoke up.

"Tante Mercy, Cadie need go potty!"

Both women's mouths dropped open in shock until they uttered in union two high pitched squeals of delight and began to coo and cuddle Cadie as she just grinned toothily like the little smarty she was. However, in the mist of this commotion her father, grandfather and Uncle Henri came running into the room at the sound of the high pitched squeals.

"What's wrong _amour_? What's happened-?"

Remy stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the brilliant smiles and laugher amongst the three females of the house. His concerned look suddenly turning to a proud smiled at the sight of his daughter practically being kissed and cuddled to death by his wife and sister-in-law. It was a short while before Rogue noticed them and spoke up.

"She spoke a full sentence! That's her _first_ full sentence! She said six words!"

Remy's eyes widened jubilantly before he came over and scooped his two year-old daughter into his arms and lifted her up into the air as she laughed like it was the most amusing thing in the world as he cooed to her lovingly.

"What did y' say _mon_ Cadie Cat? Can y' say somet'ing f' Pére?"

Not expecting a reply, he pulled her back from the air and kissed her cheek but as he did so Cadie did the unexpected.

"Papa an' Cadie go park?"

At that, the entire family that was present went crazy with screams of delight and amazement before Cadie was ultimately paraded with cuddles and kisses. Even her usually stern and grumpy Grandpa Jean-Luc was elated at her words. But when Cadie said "Mama come too?" Rogue _and _Jean-Luc were bawling out tears, though the Thieves Leader denied it later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cute or what? REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	4. Good News

**Hey ya'll! OMG you guys are so nice! I mean, I logged onto my computer this morning and I find 19 emails waiting for me. And I'm like "WOAH!" and I get 10 sweet reviews! Thanks guys!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok just in case ya'll are confused about the name "Cadie" its pronounce "KAY-DEE" ok? Cool.**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four - Good News**

_**Four years later…**_

"Hold de staff wit' a crab-claw hold _petite_. _Non_, -_dat_ way. _Oui _now y' gettin' it."

Remy grinned proudly as his six year-old daughter held her bo staff in professional looking hold, a look of determined concentration across her face. He had decided not long after her sixth birthday that he would teach her how to defend herself in the best way he knew; with a bo staff. But while he grinned with pride at this, Rogue was not so elated with the idea. A concerned expression marred her face as she stood at the door-way, watching the lesson that her husband was trying to teach to their little girl. However, when Cadie made an awkward swing towards her father's outstretched hand- missing, she decided to speak up.

"Remy. She's _six_.She should be out with the other kids, not trainin'. Don't ya think she's a lil' too young f' this?"

"Don't y' worry _amour. _Remy was _four _when Jean-Luc started trainin' him."

"Ah know. But she's a _girl._ An' when were ya gonna tell meh ya plan f' her t' take on the family business?"

Remy turned to answer his wife but at the same time Cadie made another swing towards her father's outstretched hand. This time she did not miss leaving Remy hissing painfully while Rogue's concern only grew deeper. But when Cadie battered her green-on-green eyes with worry, Remy turned the painful grimace into an encouraging smile and praised her.

"Y' did _bon mon petite. _Right on de hand."

"Y' didn't get hurt none _Pére?"_

Remy shook his head while putting his injured hand behind his back to hide the forming bruise on his fingers. Cadie was very small child, petite even, but even with her delicate looking features she could still pack a good punch or in this case, a good hit. Remy smiled at his daughter before he replied.

"_Non. Pére_ be jus' fine. Now why don't we finish de lesson _hien_? Y' go an' find Rachel an' her _Mére_ _d'accord?_"

A brilliant smile formed across the six-year-old's face before she retracted her bo staff then flung her arms around her father's legs in a tight embrace. Her mass of auburn and white curls bounced behind her as she sprinted off towards the door but she stopped to give her mother a good squeeze of a hug before scampering off again. Rogue watched after her daughter, a light smile across her face as the little girl ran off down the hallway. She was a delightful child, so full of energy and charm that practically no one could deny her anything. Luckily however, Rogue was the disciplined parent while Remy just continued to spoil her rotten.

"Ya know she's lookin' more an' more lahke you every day."

"Really? Remy t'inks she look more like y'. Save f' de eyes o' course."

Remy, who had been putting away both his bo staff and his daughter's, turned to look at his wife. They had been married nearly seven years now, nine if you included the two years they dated and he couldn't imagine life without her by his side. Watching her now, he saw little difference in his feelings for her, only that they were stronger than ever. She would look amazing to him no matter how many years passed. Her hair was no longer short-cut and straight, now it was a long curly length that she knew he preferred while she was garbed in a pair of runners, jeans and a grey off-the-shoulder top. Smiling at her, he silently approached her and when he was but inches away from her she turned his way. A curious brow rose as she smiled weakly at him but he only smiled back before wrapping his arms around her waist. His chin found its way to the crook of her neck and he kissed her skin gently as he leant against the door frame. They stayed like that in a peaceful silence for a short while but it all came to an end when Rogue let out a slight hiss of pain and a shaky outlet of air. Remy immediately grew concerned and held onto her just a little tighter before speaking.

"What be de matter _amour_?"

After the slight dose nausea had stopped, Rogue turned her head to meet the concerned eyes of her husband. They were burning with worry and it only made what she had to say all the more rewarding. Both of them knew that she hadn't been feeling to well these last few weeks but it was she who knew the real reason behind it. A small smile graced Rogue's features but she could hardly contain herself any longer before it broadened and became a small chuckle. Remy on the other hand, was growing more concerned by the minute. He raised his brows so high that they were lost under his auburn fringe.

"Rogue…is dere somet'ing y' not tellin' _moi_?"

Rogue only grinned harder. Turning in his arms, she snaked her arms around his neck and leant up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. His brow only furrowed in more confusion as he mentally prodded her to continue with what she had to say. But before she spoke, she let one of her hands fall from his neck and cling to one of his hands. She moved the hand from around her waist to rest over her abdomen before she spoke, his eyes lighting up with excitement merely by her actions.

"Ah was gonna tell ya later on tonight. But seein' as how ya look so cute an' worried about meh ah guess ah better tell ya the good news now."

Remy's eyebrows were utterly invisible at this point and his heart was pumping a million miles an minute. He hadn't felt this excited and hopeful since the very day that Rogue had announced she was pregnant with Cadie. He waited on her every action as she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Come next February, there's gonna beh another lil' Lebeau runnin' around the house."

Remy's eyes widened and before Rogue could even let out the words "Remy ah'm pregnant" he had pulled her into his arms and began to swing her around. She let out a squeal of laughter as he let his excitement run free in his actions but after a while she pulled out of his arms, the nausea returning with all the spinning about. Remy immediately turned back the concerned-father-to-be(again) and fell to his knees before lifting up the bottom of her shirt to put his big hands over her abdomen. Though she showed no signs of the pregnancy, he was absolutely mesmerised. He ran his gentle hands over her abdomen before leaning closer and kissing her sensitive creamy flesh, making her chuckle at the touch. When he moved his lips away, he turned to look up at his wife. Stars shining in his demonic eyes as he spoke.

"How long?"

"Three months. He's already-"

"He?!"

Rogue's eyes widened and not a moment later, tears began to swell in her eyes. She rose a hand to her lips, mentally slapping herself for letting it slip that she knew the sex of the baby. But the shocked expression from across Remy's face was enough to make her teary and emotional. She managed to pull her hand away as Remy rose to his feet.

"Ah was gonna keep that a secret-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence for as soon as Remy was back on his feet his lips had come crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for about thirty seconds until he pulled back and brushed back a few escaped tears from her cheeks while her arms remained wrapped around his neck, keeping them close. He stared into her tear-glazed eyes with all the love and joy he could muster before leaning forward and kissing the top of her head. He whispered, more to himself than her.

"A boy. _Dieu_ we gonna have a boy."

Rogue couldn't stop the tearful laugh from escaping her lips as she relished on his words. It was like finding out all over again that she was pregnant now that Remy knew. And when he pulled back, she found tears glazing over his own eyes. She smiled up at him and then leant up on her toes to press a kiss on the side of his face before speaking up again.

"Ah think a lil' girl down the hall would lahke t' know that she's gonna be a big sistah."

Remy's eyes brightened at her words and no sooner had they lit up, he grabbed her hand and lead her away down the hallway in search for their daughter. There was a new addition to the Lebeau family on its way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is short, but I thought It was worthy of putting as a small chapter. Now what do you think? Cadie's gonna have lil' brother running around with her soon so stay tuned and I'll update soon ok?? REVIEW!  
**

**-ultimategammy91**


	5. Another New Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rule!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five - Another New Arrival **

**Six months later…**

Cadie watched as her father paced the hallway with gaze to the floor. Though Cadie did not see it, worry was marred across his face that was near-chalk white with fear. A complication had arisen during the birth of the youngest Lebeau and Remy had been forced to leave the room, kicking and screaming with Logan pulling him away. That had been nearly four hours ago and now he waited in the hallway outside the medical bay with his daughter sitting on the floor with a deck of cards while Logan and his wife Ororo waited with them. They had decided, reluctantly, to keep out of the medical hallway to shield Cadie from her mother's screams. The last thing they needed, or more Remy needed, was for Cadie to be upset more than he was at the moment. So now they waited in silence save for the sound of Remy's shoes squeaking against the floor.

Cadie watched the three adults timidly. While her father made lines in the floor with his constant pacing, her aunt Ororo stood serenely against the opposite wall in a white summer dress and her uncle Logan stood leant against the wall beside her. She didn't know why, but every so often his face would crease into a grimace or a pained grunt would escape him. Little did Cadie know but her uncle's enhanced hearing ability was able to pick up on her mother's painful cries. However before she could ask what was wrong, his face turned blank and his blue eyes widened some what. He sniffed the air before turning to Remy.

"Cajun."

Remy stopped instantly and spun on the spot to face him. His chalk-white face lined with concern and hope as he spoke.

"Is she-?"

But before he could finish his sentence, the doors to the medical room flung open and Hank stepped into the room clad in a medical uniform. Remy immediately turned to the doctor and asked like the desperate man he was.

"Is she okay? Is _mon fils-_"

Hank raised his hands to silence him before speaking, his voice calm and sincere as he spoke.

"Do not worry my friend. Rogue is just fine. She's a little shaken up and needs some rest but I assure you, she's alright."

Logan and Ororo, who stood behind Remy, let out relieved sighs. Logan gave Remy a congratulating pat on the back while Ororo beamed with pride but Remy did not smile, nor did he let relief take him. Instead, he turned his attention back to Hank.

"And _mon fils_? Is my son alright?"

Hank's expression grew grave and for a moment Remy feared the worst but not a moment before he could word his fears, Hank put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"There was a problem during the birth-"

Remy shivered at his words and took a step back out of the doctor's hold. He put a hand to his head and let his fingers run through his dishevelled hair as his breath quickened. But before he could ask for the truth, again, Hank stopped him with his words.

"The umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, we had to resort to an emergency caesarean birth so that we could untangle him. He didn't breathe at first, but we quickly got rid of all the water left in his lungs. Jean is just cleaning him up right now. I only came out to tell you the good news Remy. Your son is perfectly alright and your wife is asking for you."

Remy's eyes widened and tears stained his eyes. He closed them tight as he put his hand to his temple as he finally let out the sigh of relief that he had been holding back. Hank, Logan and Ororo all eyed him with knowing smiles but before Remy could thank Hank for telling him the news, his daughter appeared by his side. She tugged at his shirt making him look down on her only to find her eyes big and bright with concern. Though no one had really explained to her what was going on, she had sensed the tension in the air. She looked just about close to tears as she sobbed out.

"Where's mama an' _ma petite frére_? _Pére_ are dey okay?"

Remy wiped back the tears from his eyes, which he later denied when asked, and crouched down to his daughter's height. Once level with her, he cupped her face in his massive hands and then pulled her into his arms in a tight squeeze. When he released her from his hold, he held her back a few inches before talking to her.

"Y' _Mére et _y'_ Frére_ are fine _mon petite_."

"Can ah see dem?"

Remy didn't answer straight away, instead, he turned to Hank for an answer. But the good doctor gave an apologetic smile and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I think it best if only you come this time. She's had quite a long night so I don't think she should be overexcited. She's just starting to recover."

Remy turned to his daughter and gave her an apologetic smile. Cadie put on a pleading pout as she began to whine to her father.

"Please _Pére_? Ah be very good an' ah'll be quiet! _Si vous plait?"_

But Remy only shook his head.

"Not tonight _mon petite_. Y' go t' bed now an' Tante Stormy will read y' a story. Y' can see y' _Mére et petite frére _in de mornin' _d'accord_?"

When she continued to pout, he picked her up in his arms and placed a reassuring kiss on her nose before handing her to Ororo's open arms. She clung to him in protest when she felt Ororo take her but she lost the battle quickly and so resorted to her best mechanism; crying.

"_Non_! Ah want mama! Ah don't want t' go t' bed! Tante Stormy _non_!-"

Remy gave another apologetic smile towards Cadie as she struggled to get out of her Aunt's arms. He contemplated going against Hank's wishes and bringing her with him but one look from Ororo and he was silenced in his thoughts. He apologised to Cadie, again reassuring her she could see her mother and baby brother in the morning. He could still hear her sobbing as he followed Hank out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Five minutes later…**_

When Remy entered the room he found a smile plaster across his exhausted features. Before him, sitting in the medical bed, was his wife with a small bundle in her arms. Her face was paler than usual, drenched in sweat while her hair pulled back in a messy tail. She looked elated but exhaust still marred her features. When she heard him enter, she turned to face him with a brilliant smile across her face. He returned the smile lovingly and with three long strides across the room, he was beside her with his lips pressed against hers in a lingering kiss. When he pulled back he brushed away a set of tears from her cheeks then turned his gaze immediately to the bundle in her arms. Wrapped in a blue blanket was a pink-faced baby boy, already with a mass of thick auburn hair and his eyes closed in slumber.

Remy stared at the baby with amazement for about a minute before reaching out to the baby. He let one of his massive fingers brush against the side of the boy's face with a sense of déjà vu. He had never been so mesmerised by such a thing since the birth of his first child. Meanwhile, Rogue watched her husband with a warm smile across her face with tears forming in her eyes. It had been a long fourteen hours of labour and fear which to her felt as though it had been doubled twice over because he hadn't been there with her. She didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. Now however, she had the satisfaction to say that fourteen hours, doubled or not, was worth it to bring this miracle into the world; just as it had been when she gave birth to Cadie. She watched as a few hushed words slipped through his lips.

"He's _beau mon amour._"

She smiled beamingly.

"Ah know."

The little baby opened his mouth and yawned as his only response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next morning…**_

Ororo let out a sigh of content as she lay wrapped in her husband's arms. She had barely scratched four hours sleep while Logan had had only about a fraction more but she couldn't help but let her happiness show. Yesterday, Rogue had gone into labour, two days after her due date. She had been such a miserable soul the last month of her pregnancy with her mood swings taking a few turns making her a angry one minute then a puddle of tears the next. It had been a long nine months. But when they had found out that there was a complication with the birth, she had never been more scared of losing someone in her life. Rogue was practically a daughter to her and to think that she would lose her or her god-son was more than she could bear. But her fears had been nothing compared to Remy's. She, nor anyone, had ever seen him so fear stricken or tense. She let out another sigh, this time of relief. The danger was gone.

At her sigh, she felt Logan's arms pull her closer and his breath tickle the back of her neck. She knew he was awake but she waited for him to speak before she did.

"You alright 'Ro?"

She smiled and replied sleepily.

"Fine. I was only thinking about the last couple of hours. Cadie's going to be absolutely thrilled when she meets her new baby brother."

She felt him smile into her shoulder before he replied.

"I think she's already bouncin' off the walls."

Ororo furrowed her brow confusedly.

"What do you-?"

But before she could finish that sentence, the doors to the bedroom were flung open and a small figure clad in overalls and a white puffy-sleaved t-shirt came running into the room. Logan and Ororo barely had time to breathe before Cadie came jumping onto the bed, squealing in excitement and crying out in fluent French.

"_Mon frère ici! Mon frère finalement ici! Allons! Allons!"_ (My brother's here! My brother's finally here! Come on! Come on!)

Before she could utter another word in French or English or both Logan sat up in the bed, wincing painfully at the noise before he grabbed his god-daughter by the straps of her overalls. She continued to squeal and jump about as he held her in mid air and tried to calm her excitement. Though he knew there wasn't much point in trying.

"Calm down kid! You can see your brother soon enough. Jus' keep you're head on."

Cadie grinned up at her god-father, her unique eyes still bright with excitement as she giggled happily.

"_Oui Oui_ _Oncle Wolvie."_

Logan gave a grunt of reply though there was a twinge of a smile in the corner of his mouth. She was becoming more like her father every day. When he was sure that she had calmed down somewhat, he let her go. However, the minute her feet hit the ground, she descended upon her god-mother instead. She jumped into Storm's arms making her fall back into the bed with an _"oof"_ before she began to squeal again.

"Tante Stormy! We go see _mon petite Frére_?! _Please, please, pleaaaase_?"

Ororo let out a small chortle of laughter before sitting up again and adjusting Cadie so she sat in her lap. Once she was quiet again, she spoke.

"We can just as soon as your uncle and I are ready. However, I do not think we should go empty handed."

Cadie's face furrowed into a confused expression.

"Empty hands? What would we carry Tante?"

Ororo chuckled.

"I mean, child. That maybe we should bring a gift for your little brother."

Cadie's eyes widened with excitement before she burst out.

"_Oui! _An' can we bring somet'ing for mah mama?"

"Of course. How about we pick some roses from the gardens? I know your mother would love that."

Cadie nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now how about that? Next chapter Cadie meets her little brother. I've already chosen his name so stay tuned okay? REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	6. Centre of Attention

**Now how about that? Next chapter Cadie meets her little brother. I've already chosen his name so stay tuned okay? REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**-ultimategammy91**

**Chapter Six – Centre of Attention **

Later that morning Ororo and Logan lead a practically bouncing Cadie into the medical wing. Before leaving Ororo had taken Cadie outside to the gardens and picked about a dozen roses for Rogue while later Ororo had revealed an already bought and bagged present for the new baby. Cadie held onto her god-mother's hand while in the other she carried a bouquet of freshly-picked white roses wrapped in a few sheets of green tissue paper and white ribbon while Logan held onto a present bag that encased the present for the baby.

"Do y' t'ink he'll look like _moi Tante_?"

Both adults exchange knowing smiles before turning back to the six-year-old.

"I should think so child. But I do not think anyone could match your eyes."

Cadie grinned proudly. Unlike her father, who had hated his eyes when he was a child, she was rather proud of her unusual eyes and loved to be complemented on them. But this only showed how little she knew of the world that hated her kind. Right now however, Cadie was too smitten over her little brother to even think about the idea.

"Do y' t'ink he'll like _moi Tante_?"

Ororo let out a motherly chuckle before giving her goddaughter's hand a small squeeze of reassurance. They were only two doors away from the room where Rogue, Remy and the baby were when she replied genuinely.

"He's going to _love_ you."

Cadie could only beam before Logan opened the door and they walked into the room. Cadie's eyes landed immediately on her parents as they sat together on the bed. Remy sat with one arm around Rogue while she held a small bundle of blue in her arms. When the door had opened, both parents' heads turned away from the baby only to instantly break into beaming smiles as their gaze landed on Cadie and her godparents. Cadie, being the spontaneous child she often was, practically bolted towards her parents to hug them- not taking much notice of the _baby_ in their arms. Luckily however, as Ororo, Logan and Rogue called out in union, Remy managed to move forward and catch her before she could collide into them or worse, the baby. Sighs of relief engulfed the room before someone spoke and unfortunately for the Kodak moment it was Remy's warning voice that broke the silence. The slight frown across his face was an expression Cadie had grown accustom to when she was in trouble with her mother but on her father, she had never seen such a look.

"Cadie Rose Lebeau, y' need t' be more careful 'round y' _petite frére d'accord?"  
_

Cadie nodded, a half confused, half guilty look across her face as she slid off the bed and stood about half a step away from her father. Though his stern look had disappeared, in her mind it was still fresh and all the more confusing. Her mother was the discipliner, not her father. Cadie managed to mutter an apology in French.

"_Oui mon Pére, désole." _

Rogue, noticed the confusion in her daughter's eyes, sought to lighten the mood which was meant to be calm and love-filled. Carefully she sat up a little more against the mountain of pillows, wincing slightly from the pain, before speaking up.

"Cadie darlin', how about ya come 'round on Mama's side an' see ya lil' brother?"

Cadie instantly forgot the trouble she had been in before she made her way around the bed to stand at her mother's side, careful to slow her pace so not to arise anymore _new_ expressions in her father's face. When she came to stand close enough, Rogue leant a little closer so that she was level enough to see before she pushed back the blanket covering the baby's head. Both parents watched with anticipation as Cadie took her first glance at her baby brother. Her emerald-on-black eyes lit up in amazement as she stared at the pink-skinned baby boy in Rogue's arms. His eyes were closed in slumber while his lips twitched slightly as if trying to suck on something. The sound of gentle grunts and light breathing mesmerised Cadie for she had never really seen a new born baby, at least, not one right before her. Cadie managed to let out a few whispered sentences in her silent astonishment.

"He be _beau_ Mama. Can we name him dat? Can we name him Beau?"

All four adults chuckled in union, the action raising Cadie's hopes a little too much before Rogue spoke up. Raising a free hand, Rogue cupped the side of Cadie's face in a gentle hold as she spoke.

"Darlin' not that ah don't love that name but ah'm afraid we've already named him."

Cadie's eyes glazed slightly with disappointment as her shoulders slumped in the same sensation. But curiosity wouldn't let her linger in the moment too long, for not a second later she asked.

"What did y' call him?"

Rogue turned to meet her husband's gaze, both smiling together before they turned to face Cadie once more.

"Luc Dashiell Lebeau."

Cadie's eyes brightened again as she spoke up.

"Luc? Like ma Grandpa?"

Remy and Rogue smiled.

"Oui, like y' _Grand-pére_. Y' like de name _petite_?"

Cadie nodded enthusiastically and in her enthusiasm she nearly lunged out to hug her parents again. However, though her hands twitched slightly to do so, she held herself back and asked.

"Can ah give _ma Frére_ a hug _Pére_?"

At this, Remy cringed slightly. He felt guilty for being so stern. It really wasn't him to be so firm with his daughter but now that there was a baby around, he felt that caution was the best option with Cadie. Like him, she acted brash and spontaneous at times, both qualities that could prove dangerous around Luc. But at the pleading look in Cadie's eyes, he couldn't help but feel awful for being so strict with her. Remy let a smile spread across his face before speaking, his eyes full of reassurance.

"O' course y' can _petite_. _Mais_ be careful _non_? He not used t' y' yet."

Cadie nodded enthusiastically but before she could even move towards her little brother, the door swung open and in came a crowd of extended family members. Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott along with Nathan and little Rachel who was the same age as Cadie, all came into the room in a flury of presents, flowers and congratulations. Before Cadie could even speak out amongst the noise, she was pushed away from her family as Jean and Kitty took Rogue's side and began to coo and fuss over baby Luc.

"Oh Rogue, he's beautiful!"

"Has he got Remy's eyes?"

"Move Kitty! I vant to see _mein neffe!"_

"Can it Fuzz Ball, I called first hold."

Cadie watched the commotion being made over her baby brother, hoping that someone would take notice of her. But no one even looked up from the bundle of attention in her mother's arms. They crowded around _Luc_ and ignored her completely. As the commotion continued, Cadie backed up against the opposing wall with the garland of Roses still tucked in her hands. Angry and confused tears swelled in her unique eyes but no one really took notice. To Cadie, Luc was now the centre of attention and she was beginning to hate it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I know. Poor Cadie. But it's the way of the story, so stay tuned. Sorry I haven't updated much but Homework unfortunately comes first and that's been tying me down for…a while. REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**-Ultimategammy91**

_**Luc Dashiell Lebeau**_


	7. The Big Sister

**Hey ya'll! OMG you guys rule, 9 reviews within very little time. You guys rock. Much thanks! Now here's chapter seven!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven - The Big Sister**

_**Two Months Later…**_

Rogue let a small smile draw across her lips as she finally got Luc to breast feed after nearly an hour of crying. He was not usually a cranky baby for that had been his sister's region of behaviour. But when he was really hungry and tired all at once, he could very much imitate baby Cadie and pull it off rather well. Rogue sat in the new baby's room, painted a honey yellow colour, in a rocking chair with her two month old son in arms as she rocked back a forth in a gentle rhythm. Luc let out a soft grunt now and then, making his mother smile.

"Now what was all that fuss about baby boy?"

Knowing she would get no answer, Rogue simply raised a delicate hand and smoothed out the mass of auburn over her son's head. He was such a delightfully quiet baby that at first she and Remy had been worried. With Cadie it had been a terror trying to get her to sleep at night and so when Luc was born, they had expected just as much trouble. They were taken completely off guard when they woke up the first morning only to discover that they had been asleep more than eight hours and their son hadn't even opened an eye in that time. Another thing they hadn't expected was for Luc to warm up to Rogue more than Remy. When he did cry, which wasn't too often, once he was in Rogue's arms he was perfectly fine whereas when Remy held him, he would only continue to wail at the top of his little lungs. It had been quite an astounding two months but they had soon adjusted to the change of personality. Now however, as Rogue tried to put Luc asleep for the afternoon, another little one was in the room.

Cadie watched closely with envious eyes from a small gap between the door and the wall. Ever since Luc had been born she felt like she had been pushed into the background without her parents even noticing that much. She _hated_ being ignored, most of all by her parents, but right now she had the deepest feelings of dislike towards her brother who lay comfortably in her mother's arms. She frowned at the thought, her emerald eyes glowing in the emotion. As Mister McCoy had commented, she was picking upon her father's gift for Empathy and often she would project her emotions even without knowing it. Which unfortunately for her, her mother could pick up on from a mile away.

Rogue's head turned as a sudden rush of jealousy and confusion washed over her and her eyes focused on a pair of familiar green orbs much like her own. She knew her daughter was standing there but she didn't call to her immediately. When she had been brought into the hospital wing to meet Luc for the first time, she had taken notice of how Cadie had been pushed away when everyone else came in. She hadn't felt as guilty as she had that day but before she could have made amends with her daughter, Luc had begun to cry with the commotion and she had been distracted. Now however, she could only imagine what she was going through. Having been an only child, she didn't know much about sibling rivalry but that was no excuse. Cadie needed attention too and she had to be the one to give it.

Giving a small smile towards her daughter, Rogue spoke.

"Ah see ya there Cadie Cat. How about ya come in here-"

"Do y' love Luc more Mama?"

Rogue's face fell and hit the ground with a crash. _"Do y' love Luc more Mama?"_ The idea itself was ridiculous in itself but it was the confused, almost tearful look across her daughter's face that made her heart break. In some way Rogue understood her daughter's logic, for when she had been a child she had been much like that. She thought herself undeserving of love because her own mother had denied it to her. Rogue couldn't bear to think that that was what she was doing to her own daughter, not when she had promised never to do what Mystique had. Rogue let out a small sigh of guilt, her eyes mirroring her remorse. Finally, she reached out a free hand and called out to her with a flick of her fingers, inviting her to come further into the room.

"Come in here darlin' ah think we need t' have a talk."

Cadie eyed her mother's hand cautiously a moment but soon stepped into the room. Her curly auburn and white hair was let loose around her shoulders as she stepped into the room, clad in a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. She came about two feets' worth from her mother and planned to stay put but her mother's actions stopped her. Carefully, Rogue stood up with Luc in her arms and turned to the crib close by. Cadie watched as her mother put her baby brother to bed before redoing her buttoned shirt. When she was done, Rogue turned back to her and with a gentle hold that Cadie had missed so much over the last couple of weeks, she picked her up and sat down in the chair with Cadie on her lap. Rogue wrapped her arms around her daughter's smaller frame and locked her gaze with her as began to speak. Her voice set into a motherly and comforting tone as she spoke.

"Cadie, ah know over the last few weeks things have been so different for ya. Yeah?"

Cadie nodded silently but Rogue continued.

"But that doesn't mean that ya fathah an' ah don't love ya, or love ya more than Luc."

"But y' do! Ever since Luc came y' don't love meh!"

The hurt and anger in Cadie's eyes burned through Rogue painfully. She hadn't expected Cadie to be so like her when she was upset, not when every other time she seemed to mirror her father, but now she had an understanding of it. She had had similar thoughts once upon a time but this was Cadie, not her. Tears began to swell in Cadie's unique eyes, making her glowing green eyes shiny and bright while they tore through Rogue's heart like a knife. Gently, Rogue raised a hand to her daughter's face and brushed back a few leaked tears before cupping Cadie's cheek in her hand. She locked her eyes with hers before speaking again, her voice gentle as she spoke.

"Oh darlin', ah could never stop lovin' ya Cadie baby. Luc is mah boy, but ya mah girl. Ah love both o' yah very much."

Cadie let out a few sobs and sniffled and made to brush away her tears but before she could, her mother pulled her closer. Cadie's head was resting upon her mother's front as her tears stained her shirt but neither took much notice. After a few minutes of silent tears, Cadie spoke up.

"Does _Pére_ love meh still Mama?"

Rogue was a little shocked by her daughter's words but the girl didn't notice. The idea of Remy falling out of love with his own daughter was absolutely impossible. Indeed, he had been preoccupied with Luc just as much as she but that didn't mean he loved Cadie any less than the day that she was born. Letting out a sigh, Rogue tightened her hold on her daughter, squeezing her in a much needed hug before she spoke.

"Darlin', ya fathah could never stop lovin' ya."

"But he don't spend so much time wit' _moi_ no more."

Rogue shrugged slightly, there was no getting around that, it was true but it wasn't intended. Rogue knew now that if she was going to convince Cadie that she was still as loved as she had always been, she was going to have to give more evidence. So, pulling her daughter up to a sitting position once more, Rogue brushed away all traced of tears and looked at her level in the eyes. A small smile traced her lips as she spoke.

"Do ya know, that when ya were born ya fathah's first words t' ya was how _belle _he thought ya were an' how much he loved ya?"

Cadie shook her head tearfully but the words sunk in well. Her father had loved her from the day she had been born? She hadn't really known that and Rogue had a feeling that she hadn't. But Cadie was still in doubt.

"What did he say when Luc was born?"

Rogue smiled.

"Exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"He love us both?"

"How could he not? Darlin' ah am so sorry that ya got the idea that meh an' ya fathah didn't care about ya because o' Luc. But ya gotta understand that no matter what, we will always love ya. It's a promise."

Cadie's eyes began to shine again but this time out of pure delight. She sniffled slightly as she tried to hide the hint of a smile forming across her lips but her mother caught her in an instant. Chuckling slightly, Rogue raised her hands and gentled tickled the dimples in her cheeks, the action making Cadie burst into giggles and squirm ticklishly in her mother's lap. Soon it became a game of tickles as Rogue began to tickle every sensitive spot that she could reach over her daughter's small frame. But ten minutes later, the laughter was interrupted by a small cry from the crib. Cadie, who was dangling from her mother's lap, turned to look at her mother and her face fell slightly. Was Luc going to take over all the attention again? However, contrary to Cadie's expectations, Rogue pulled her daughter back into her hold and stood with her in arms. As she carried her towards the crib, Cadie's gaze fell on her brother who lay in the crib wriggling and crying like, well, a baby. She watched with interest as her mother reached out and began to pat him gently over the stomach. The action quickly soothed him but he did not go to sleep, his unique eyes which mirrored Remy's, stayed open in the dim light of the room.

"Ya wanna hold him darlin'?"

Cadie suddenly realised that she had been leaning over the edge of the crib, nearly falling out of her mother's arms in the process. Blushing slightly, she sat back up in her mother's hold but nodded energetically. Rogue gave a small chuckle and a knowing smile but said nothing before walking back to the seat and placing Cadie in the centre of the chair. When Cadie was comfortable, Rogue turned back to the crib and leant over the railing and not a moment later she returned to Cadie and placed Luc in her arms. She warned her to support his head but put a pillow under Luc's head just in case.

The moment that Luc had been placed into Cadie's arms, all jealousy and dislike towards her little brother seemed to melt away. His chubby cheeks, thick auburn hair and demonic eyes left her mesmerised by the small bundle in her arms and for the first time, she felt she owed him her love and trust. She owed him to be his big sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now wasn't that sweet??? REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	8. Return

-ultimategammy91

**-ultimategammy91**

_**Sorry it's taken a while! **_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eight – Return **

_**Six years later…**_

"Ha! Beat y' again _Marvel Girl_. One more win an' y' doin' ma chores for a week!"

"Oh very funny Cadie. Let's see you win before you start gloating. Honestly, did you absorb your _Dad's_ smugness or something?"

"Nope. Ah _inherited _it."

Rachel Summers rolled her green eyes for what felt like the gazillionth time. Cadie LeBeau may be her best friend in the whole world but it didn't stop her from being a little irritated by her often _conceited_ nature. Especially while playing poker for chores. It was bad enough that Cadie had convinced her to play at all, considering her father, _Cyclops_, didn't approve of _twelve-year-olds_ gambling (even for chores) or of Cadie's father for that matter. Not that that hadn't stopped her before. Luckily however, both of their fathers were on a mission at the moment, so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.Turning back to her friend, Cadie gave her a smug smirk, one only too similar to her father's, before collecting the cards and shuffling them. The two had been near inseparable since they were toddlers and now, both twelve years old and nearing puberty, they were just as close. Especially now since they were both playing poker in an old broom cupboard under the stairway of the mansion entrance hall. Cadie began to deal the deck out again as she spoke up.

"So…if ah win this one. Y' have t' do mah shift of doin' the dishes for a week."

Rachel shrugged. It didn't sound too horrible.

"That's not _that_ bad-"

"And wax mah Mama's car and help mah uncle Kurt clean the Danger Room."

"_What?!_ Cadie!"

Cadie grinned as a low chuckle escaped her lips. An almost maniacal chuckle in fact. _"She must get that from her mom..."_ Thought Rachel absentmindedly.

"Ah was just kiddin' Rache! Nah, jus' do mah round o' the dishes an' help _moi_ wax mah Mama's car. Ah ain't that mean."

Rachel rolled her eyes. _"Sure."_

"Hey, ah heard that."

"Aren't you grounded from using your powers?"

Cadie shrugged.

"Are y' gonna tell anyone?"

Rachel smiled.

"Nope."

Cadie _was_ grounded. And being grounded, she was forbidden from using her powers for a week with the exception of Danger Room sessions with _Grandpa Logan._ _"And they call the Danger Room a place of 'learning.' Learning my ass."_

"I heard that."

"Ah thought y' weren't gonna tell anyone?"

"I'm not. I was just saying. Besides, you were projecting again."

"Oh."

Cadie shuddered slightly. Her powers had manifested early that year and though she had the better part of control of them, there were times where her control slipped a little. Unlike her mother, who had struggled for years to get control over her powers, she had practically mastered her powers within months. But there were a few months in which she had very little control, resulting in _many_ accidents. Having the power to manipulate other people's powers without touching them, the first few months had been difficult to overcome. She had to be kept away from people for the first month because whenever a person, save for her parents who had used power-suppressers to be with her, came near her she would tap into their powers almost instantly. She'd nearly electrocuted Rachel once, sent an optic beam through a wall, set her Uncle John's hair on fire (which even he wasn't too pleased about), had grown wings from her back and had produced six, bone claws from her hands. It had been a long five months and a real head ache for her and both her parents but they had gotten through it in the end.

"Cadie? Hello…? Are you there?"

Cadie jumped slightly, breaking away from memory lane. She found Rachel sitting before her again, her eyes filled with worry while she tried to snap her out of her little daze. Cadie muttered an apology before picking up her hand of cards.

"You okay?"

Cadie nodded.

"It's nothin'. Jus' a lil' head ache. So what's it gonna be? How many y' want?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend but quickly shrugged it off. She turned to her own hand, took a few moments to think before pulling out a pair of cards and setting them on the cupboard floor.

"Two please."

Cadie nodded and dealt her a pair of card off the top of the deck before skimming through her own hand and laying down three of her own. When the two were done settling their decks, their heads looked up in union and matching grins spread across their faces.

"What y' got?"

"Pair of Queens."

Cadie whistled in reply and Rachel was sure she was about to fold but no sooner had her hopes risen, Cadie turned her wrist and flashed a winning hand her way and Rachel's face fell in astonishment. A three of a kind in Aces was in her hand. Rachel gave a defeated sign and let her hand of cards fall while a small glare spread across her face.

"Roll up your sleaves."

Cadie mocked a look of outrage but it quickly turned to a sly grin. She rolled up both sleaves of her dark red shirt and exposes each arm to prove that she wasn't lying. Rachel muttered a few incomprehensible words under her breath and was about to call for a re-match when the door to the broom cupboard suddenly burst open. Both girls let out high pitched screams as they jumped in union but no sooner had they done so, a pair of hands reached out and covered their mouths. The figure shushed them before speaking.

"Cadie Rose LeBeau, is dat any way t' greet y' _Pére _home? _Dieu_ y' two, y' worse den y' Tante Kitty an' Jubilee put t'gether."

Both girls quietened at the sound of the familiar voice of Cadie's dad, Remy. He stood over them like a giant, or more, a giant in a tan trench coat. His red-on-black eyes glowed through the dimly lit cupboard and locked with his daughter's red-on-green eyes. A brilliant smile spread across Cadie's face before she all but squealed.

"_PERE!"  
_

Before Remy could say anything, yet alone react, Cadie launched herself into her father's outstretched yet unprepared arms, knocking them out of the cupboard door and into the hallway. Rachel, smart girl that she was, took the time to pack away the cards. Though she knew Cadie's Dad wouldn't really mind, _her_ Dad would and she did not need grounding _and_ extra chores that week. While Rachel packed the cards, Cadie was swung around in her father's arms, the both of them laughing like there was no tomorrow. His long auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail while a nicely fashioned, short cut beard and moustache covered his defined chin. He was dressed in his X-Man uniform of black and red while an all too familiar tan trench coat covered most of his body.

Rachel stepped out of the cupboard and watched for a minute but movement from afar drew away her attention. She watched as the grand entrance doors swung open and a group of people, all dressed in spandex and leather, stepped into the grand entrance hall. She recognised her father instantly, being the only one wearing shades within a five mile radius. He stood at the front of the group, the leader in all aspects. Rachel felt her stomach do flips of excitement as she ran towards her father. At the sound of her footsteps, he turned his gaze and smiled when his he spotted her running towards him. Rachel let out a squeal of laughter as she launched herself into her father's arms, hugging him around the waist like her life depended on it. Scott Summers, faltered back slightly with the force but regained his balance as he chuckled with amusement.

"I take it you missed me?"

Rachel nodded into his uniform jacket, snuggling closer to him. Scott chuckled, running a hand through his daughter's short, vibrant red hair, reminiscing subconsciously how much it looked like her mother's hair. He hugged her close as he turned his gaze up again, only to meet a similar sight before him. Remy hugged his daughter in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as they spoke, in French, he assumed.

"_Comment est votre mère? Avez-vous aider?_" (How is your mother? Have you been helping her?)

Cadie shrugged, smiling as her father let her stand on her feet again before she replied.

"_Elle est bien. J'ai été préoccupé de maintien de Luc afin qu'elle puisse prendre la tâche facile._"

(She is alright. I've been keeping Luc preoccupied so that she can take it easy.)

Remy smiled with pride, rubbing the side of his daughter's cheek with his thumb as he replied.

"_Bon. Et votre frère? Il a été bonne?_ (Good. And your brother? He been good?)

Cadie's left brow rose high as she crossed her arms in such a _Rogue_-like manner. It still astounded Remy how much his daughter was like Rogue with certain mannerisms. However he wasn't given long to reminisce as Cadie replied, this time in English.

"He's _Luc_ Dad. What do y' t'ink?"

Remy chuckled and shuffled the pair of white bangs that was his daughter's fringe, making her scrunch her nose in irritation. She gave him an irritated glare, another thing quite similar to his wife, but said nothing. Before either of them could say anything however, a new voice echoed through the rooms.

"_Pére! Y' home!_"

And not a moment later, a pair of little arms clamped themselves around Remy's legs and squeezed them tight in a hug. Remy let out a laugh of amusement as he stared down at his son, Luc. The six year old was like a toy in comparison, his small frame making his father tower over him like a sky scraper, with a mass of tousled auburn hair on the top of his head and the biggest pair of red-on-black eyes in existence. He looked up at his father, with bright eyes as he exclaimed in animated delight.

"Pére y' got t' come see what moi et Johnny found in de back yard! Y' won't believe it!"

Remy chuckled with amusement. As much as he had missed his daughter, he had missed his son dearly too. Luc's eagerness in showing him just about anything that interested him was a regular ritual, and missing out on it had been awkward, even if it had only been a week since he'd last been home. But then again, he'd missed a lot of things since departing for North America. Smiling, Remy reached down and pried his son from his legs and pulled him into a hug. Luc reached up and kissed his father's cheek, snuggling into his father's arms without protest while Cadie watched with a knowing smile across her face. Once the hug was over, Remy pulled his son back to look at him, taking note on every change that was recognizable in the growing young boy.

"Y' been growin' again mon fils?"

Luc scowled at him, like his mother, and folded his arms defiantly in just the same manner.

"_Non._ M' not gonna grow up none. M' gonna stay dis way f'ever."

"Forever eh? Dat so Cadie?"

Remy turned to his daughter, who just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Tol' Mama las' Tuesday he ain't gonna grow anymore b'cause Peter Pan didn't grow up."

Remy smirked.

"Well, if Luc don't want t' grow up, den we'll jus' have t' make sure we don't celebrate his Birthday next month. Dat'll mean he's growin' if we do, eh Cadie _belle_?"

Cadie, noticing the teasing glint in her father's eyes, gave a similar smile to her father's and replied convincingly.

"_Oui Pére_. We shouldn't even have presents, it would only mean he's getting' older."

At this, Luc's eyes widened in horror as he bit down on his lower lip anxiously. Not a moment later, he let out a whine and retorted fretfully to his father.

"D'accord! D'accord! Luc wants t' grow up!"

He clasped his hands on both sides of his father's face as he whispered quietly, his eyes wide and worried.

"Mama said she get moi a big-boy bike _Pére_! She can't give it t' meh if ah don't have a birthday!"

Remy gave a mock pout but it quickly turned to a grin as he replied reassuringly.

"Don't y' worry none mon fils. Y' still gonna have a birthday. _Sept ans est un grand nombre non?" _(Seven years old is a big number no?)

Luc nodded enthusiastically, his worries gone. Remy nodded in return before placing his son back on the floor. After a moment's silence, he turned to Cadie and asked.

"Where y' _Mére_ be _mon fille_?"

"She's at home ah t'ink. She been sleepin' a lot lately _Pére_. An' ah don't t'ink she been feelin' too good either. Tante Kitty took care o' Luc while ah was at school yesterday b'cause she wasn't feelin' too good."

Remy furrowed his brow confusedly. This had been going on well before he had left for the mission. Hell, he'd been reluctant to go because he was worried about his wife. Rogue however, insisted she was fine and urged him to go on the mission. Though she convinced him, he still worried about her while he was away and often asked about how she was feeling when they talked on the phone. She hadn't said anything about still feeling sick, so he assumed she was fine.

"_Pére_?"

Remy broke out of his thoughts at Cadie's voice. He looked at the confused looks across his children's faces, his empathy picking up on their confusion, and in Cadie's case, slight anxiety. He gave them both a reassuring smile before replying. He rest a hand on Cadie' head and a finger under Luc's chin as he spoke.

"_Désole_. _Mais,_ Pére jus' remembered somet'ing he forgot on de Jet. Y' deux go find y' Oncle Logan. He'd like t' see y' deux _non_? _Allez sur_." (Go on)

He gave the two a helpful push in the right direction, kissed his daughter's head and pat the top of Luc's before walking off. Cadie and Luc remained in the same place, watching him leave. Once he was out of sight, Luc turned to Cadie and grasped his sister's hand for reassurance as he asked nervously.

"Is _Mére_ et_ Pére_ okay _soeur_?"

Though Cadie honestly didn't know for sure, she did what was best for her little brother and gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. As she replied, she pulled Luc towards the facing corridor before them.

"Don't y' worry _mon frére._ Dey are fine."

Luc nodded and began to walk ahead of her at a quick pace, while Cadie lagged behind. She turned to look in the direction that her father had gone and with a heavy heart, she wondered.

"_Ah hope they are…"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, that was extremely long. :D But an update nonetheless. Can't believe I haven' updated in nearly a year. Sorry guys! :D I totally forgot about this one!**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW! Tell me how you like it. And can you guess what's going on with Rogue? (pfft, like its not obvious enough)**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-Ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Nine – Unexpected surprises**

Rogue bit down on her lower lip for possibly the millionth time that hour. With the children running around the school, Cadie with Rachel somewhere and Kitty keeping an ear and an eye out for Luc, she had designated herself to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, a book in hand, with her legs propped up on the bed, while her gaze kept turning anxiously to the window on her right hand side. The window gave her a full view of the West side of the estate, overlooking the gardens that Ororo had kept so nicely over the years, while there was a view in the distance of the basketball court. Unbeknownst to the general public of Westchester, the school covered an underground base where the X-Men had harboured themselves since moving from the Bayville estate. The basketball court was one of the landing bay for most of the X-Jets.

Today, the Blue team was returning from a mission in Washington. Her husband, Remy, was on that team and though she couldn't wait to see him again, Rogue awaited their return with the utter most anxiety. She kept looking through the window every five minutes or so as the clock hands on her beside table continued to tick closer to three in the afternoon. He had called her earlier that morning, telling her he would be back by three in the afternoon, and ever since then she had been on return lock down in their room. She read over the same sentence of her book about four times already, but the meaning of the words was barely able to compete with her anxiety. Finally, with a sigh of defeated expiration, she threw the book on the floor and sat herself up. She slipped off of her side of the bed and moved over to the window to look out over the grounds. There wasn't even a hint of movement, not a student out and about on the grounds, not a bird in the sky. She leant against the window railing, her head resting against the window glass as a sigh escaped her lips.

Over the years she had grown used to being a little anxious when Remy went on a mission without her. There was always a risk in being an X-Man, especially out in the field, and especially with a family under the same roof as your work place. But when Remy and Rogue had decided to remain in the school even after the entire team had moved to Westchester, they had accepted the risks. However, in this case, her anxiety for Remy's safety was somewhat outweighed by an anxiety of a different sort.

Subconsciously, as Rogue began to wander into her own thoughts, she began to tug on a strand of her curly white streaks. Her hair was long these days, ending just above her waist line in tumbles of curls. At thirty-three years of age, and after giving birth to two children, she was still a beauty with a figure many younger girls than her envied but she was wiser now, more experienced. She had faced Apocalypse, Sinister, Sentinel attacks and countless other dangers over the years, but still, it was the simple things that threw her back. Becoming a mother had always been a dream of hers, especially when she had been untouchable, and having Cadie and Luc was more than she could have ever hoped for. But now……. Rogue absentmindedly rested a hand against her abdomen, a worried look across her face as she let out another sigh. Her breath turned to fog against the glass as she whispered.

"Now ah don't know whether ah should be thankful…or regretful."

As the words slipped through her lips in a small whisper, she felt a tremor in the ground run up her legs and broke her out of her thoughts. Forgetting her thoughts, her gaze returned to the window, and surely enough, the exhaust force of the Jet's engine raged through the air, sending birds flying off in panic while the winds swarmed about the Jet as it landed onto the ground. The ground trembled as it touched down, making Rogue shudder in unison with excitement while her apprehension increased double fold. She watched as the team began to departure from the Jet.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Meanwhile, Several minutes later…**_

As Remy made his way up the staircases, skipping steps as he went, his worries began to plague his mind. Rogue had been out of sorts for the past couple of weeks and to say the least, it worried him terribly. As he came to a bending corridor that led to another staircase one way and a corridor to the third floor on the other, he passed a group of students on their way down from the forth floor. One of them, a young boy of twelve with silver hair and emerald eyes, turned to him and smiled as he passed.

"Hey Mister LeBeau!"

Remy smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and muttered a 'hello' before turning up the staircase again. Damning himself for choosing an apartment room so many levels up, he continued to walk and keep to his thoughts.

Recently, Rogue had often woken in the night, her dreams waking her in a fright, and had to be calmed down by him before falling back into slumber again. When he asked about the dreams, she would overreact and tell him to stop worrying, saying she couldn't even remember them and walk away from him. Leaving him in worry and confused with her.

"Remy m' boy! You're back safe I see? How did it go in Washington? Successful and smooth I hope?"

Without warning, one of Hank McCoy's massive, clawed hands clapped him over the shoulder as he stepped onto the fourth floor. The blue furred man, though aged, was in no way what his age would picture him, stood a good two heads taller than him. Remy smiled at his old friend and stopped in his steps to talk for a moment. His mind temporarily put off his wife.

"Perfectly _mon ami_. How be Kitty? Rogue said somet'ing about her kickin' ol' Pete Wisdom out o' de bedroom las' night?"

Hank chuckled, amused but not surprised by how quickly word got around amongst the X-Men and the students before he replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid she did. Poor Peter…"

He gave a sigh of sympathy.

"I believe he had to sleep on the couch last night. Kitty has been highly emotional lately, and not quite herself. But then you remember when Rogue was pregnant? I believe you had it much harder than Peter ever will my friend."

Remy chuckled uneasily, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head at the thought. Kitty was close to the end of her third pregnancy, a daughter, they were told. But there was no way that Kitty's mood swings could compare to that of Rogue's while she was pregnant with Cadie and Luc. At the thought of this, Remy recalled his task at hand and quickly excused himself.

"Desole t' call dis conversation short _mon ami, mais_, speakin' o' de love o' his life, Remy has t' find Rogue. Y' seen her anywhere by any chances?"

Hank scratched his chin thoughtfully before replying.

"I believe she's still in your apartment. Sleeping last I checked. You know, you might want to check with her Remy. Rogue hasn't been herself lately. Is she unwell?"

Remy, who was now making his way up the stair case, stopped and turned only to shrug in reply as he spoke.

"Dunno Hank. _Mais_, Remy intends t' find out _d'accord_?"

Hank smiled, reassured, before departing. He called back as he walked down another staircase.

"You'll both find me in the infirmary if you need anything Remy!"

"T'anks Hank!"

And with that said, Remy continued up the stairs. He knew well enough now that not only was Rogue acting strangely, but she was feeling unwell too and everyone had taken notice. His children and their friends had noticed, now, all was needed was an answer behind it all. He remembered finding her once, not too long ago, laid out on the bathroom floor sitting beside the toilet, looking pale and miserable but when he had tried to comfort her and ask her what was wrong, she just wave it off, got up and said she was just feeling a little under the weather and closed the bathroom door on him. Being that it was the beginning of Fall, a few people around the school had gotten sick with the change of seasons but he had always somehow known that it wasn't that at all. Something was wrong with his wife, and though she wouldn't admit it, he knew this and he hoped that now he would be able to figure it out.

Finally, Remy came to their floor, the sixth floor, and turned onto the West corridor, made a few turns, before stepping in front of their apartment door. Like many of the X-Men who had families living in the school, he and Rogue had been offered an apartment room to seclude themselves from the rest of the school. If they weren't on a mission or teaching a class, they were in their apartment. He pulled out his keys from one of his many pockets of his trench coat and inserted it into the lock and within a second, he let himself silently into the apartment.

He was careful to be silent, not wanting to disturb Rogue if she was still asleep, but also because, as always, he had the urge to surprise her and catch her off guard. He grinned slyly as he crept across the foyer rug, and passing the couch, he pulled off his trench coat and draped it over the back of it before sneaking into the narrow corridor that led to the bedrooms of the apartment. Cadie's room was the first on his left with Luc's facing opposite hers on the right while a small spare bedroom was behind him and his and Rogue's room was at the end in front of him. He made sure to step lightly, thankful that they had put a corridor rug on the floor to keep the sound of footsteps quiet. Once he came to the bedroom door, Remy quietly turned the door nob and slipped into the room. As he shut the door behind him, quietly, he turned to look at the bed only to find that it was empty and untouched.

Remy furrowed his brow, confused for a moment, but it quickly turned to a small smile when he spotted his wife. Leaning against the window sill, her gaze was out the window while she was oblivious to his presence. Quietly, he walked towards her, a sense of home reaching him again as he took in her appearance. She had left her hair loose in curls today, just the way he liked it, while she was clad in a pair of jeans and a white, full sleaved turtle neck that enhanced her distinctive white streaks that had grown out again in the last year and framed her face. It still shocked him how beautiful she was and it probably always would. Even when they were both old and grey, tucked away in retirement- _"Woah dere, not dat old yet Remy. Get a hold o' y'self an' jus' go talk t' her."_

Heeding his conscience's advice, Remy quietly made his way towards her and ever so sneakily, he slipped his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. Though she jolted in surprise, he grinned into her shoulder as she relaxed again and whispered gently.

"_Bonjour amour_. Miss _moi_?"

Rogue let out a small chuckle, despite her previous anxious thoughts, and clutched his hands affectionately and turned her head to lean into his embrace before speaking.

"Not at all."

Remy pouted, making Rogue smile amusedly, their welcome routine falling into place as it always did when either one of them returned from a mission. Remy's pout was short lived, for a knowing smirk spread across his face not a moment later, before he replied. He kissed the side of her face before he spoke.

"Well, he missed y' _et_ de _petites_. Tell Remy y' missed him jus' a lil' an' he'll kiss y' hello."

Rogue smiled while her stomach did a turn, both unpleasant and excited. Nonetheless, she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer as she replied.

"Ah guess ah missed ya a bit."

Remy chuckled, nuzzling his nose against her own like he always did before replying.

"Jus' a bit _hein_? Remy t'inks y' missed him a lil' more den a bit. _Non_?"

Rogue smirked, shaking her head.

"Okay, a lot. Happy?"

"Very."

And with that, Remy pulled her closer and captured her lips with his in a long, sweet kiss. When it was over, they pulled back ever so slightly and as they continued to hold each other, Rogue leant forward a little and whispered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He replied, smiling. He always looked forward to coming home from missions. Not just because he got to see his children again and come home to his wife, but because of moments like these where they fell into routine and bantered playfully about how much they did or did not miss each other when really, they had missed each other terribly. He could never get tired of this routine and he didn't plan to but right now, he needed to know what had been troubling Rogue these past couple of months.

"Dance wit' _moi_?"

Rogue furrowed her brow in confused suspicion as she replied with an amused smile.

"What?"

Remy smirked, taking hold of her left hand in his right, while his left hand moved to the middle of her lower back. He began to sway them to an unheard, slow tune. An old Gershwin song began o play in his mind as he swayed them slowly about the spacious bedroom. Though stiff and reluctant at first, Rogue loosened and let him led her around the room, barely able to hold in her amusement as she let a snort of laughter escape her lips before she spoke.

"Remy LeBeau, what are ya up to?"

Remy smirked, knowing that despite her questioning that she was enjoying this, before he let her fall back in his arms in a low dip. Rogue snorted again, smiling up at him as her hair fell behind her, touching the floor lightly. Remy kept them this way for a few more moments, wiggling his eye brows in suggestively teasing way before pulling her up and again continuing to sway about the room to a silent tune. Rogue smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes while a small smile stayed on her lips. It was now, with her relaxed and comfortable in his arms, he decided to bring up their problem.

"Passed Hank in de hall comin' up here."

"Mmhmm."

Remy began to play with the ends of her hair, twisting a curl around his index finger as he continued to speak.

"He asked how the mission went-"

"How did it go?"

"Smoothly. – _Mais_, Hank mentioned dat y' still not feelin' too good. _Hein_? Y' wanna talk t' _moi _about dat _amour_?"

At this, Rogue's eyes opened and for a moment, widened nervously. Biting down on her lower lip, she replied as calmly as she could.

"Nothin's wrong Rems. Jus' tired-"

"Marie…"

His voice was serious now. Not only that, but he used her real name which was rare even for him to use. Rogue became anxious again as they continued to dance, this time restricted to one place in the room, but tried to hide it as she continued to lie.

"Remy don't worry about meh, there's nothin' wrong with meh-"

At this, they did stop. Rogue automatically looked up only to meet Remy's frowning face. He was annoyed now, she could see it clearly enough, but in his eyes there was more worry than irritation. Rogue felt guilt pull at her stomach, making her bite her lower lip nervously again as he spoke up again. His voice serious again as he demanded an answer.

"Marie, y' an' I both know that somet'ing _is_ wrong. Hell, even de kids have noticed. Et Luc only be _six ans non_?"

Remy let out a sigh, his annoyance waning, as he cupped his hands around his wife's cheeks and caressed the sides of her face with his thumbs. He looked deep into Rogue's eyes for a moment, searching for some kind of answer, but when he found none, he spoke.

"Dey all worry about y' _amour_. _Please_, tell _moi_ what is wrong? Are y' mortally sick? Are y' dyin'? What? What is it that is so hard confide in _moi_?"

Rogue stared up at him, her lower lip trembling as a sob shuddered down her body. She hadn't known that the children had noticed anything, and it tore her apart now that she knew how worried she had made them, just as it did that she had made Remy so worried that he was now begging her to tell him what was wrong. Tears began to swell in her eyes, stinging painfully, as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and hugged him tightly. She let out a small sob before speaking, her voice rasping as she began to apologize.

"Ah'm so sorry baby. Ah didn't mean t' worry ya or the kids so much. Ah just- ah wasn't sure at first."

Remy, despite his confusion in her words, hugged her close and drew soothing circles

Into her lower back with his fingers. Finally, after she apologized about another half a dozen times, he pulled back and took her by the hand and led her to the bed side. He sat her down in his lap as they sat on his side of the bed, holding her close while he made sure to keep them face to face as he spoke.

"Marie, tell _moi_ what's wrong."

It wasn't a negotiable request and Rogue knew it. Letting out a shaky breath she had been holding, she looked at him straight in the eyes and told him exactly what she had been dreading to tell him since about a month ago.

"Ah've been feelin' pretty weird the past couple o' months, ah've been keepin' track o' the signs for about a month now an' ah had Jean run some tests on meh to check. And…"

Remy nodded, encouraging her to continue. But what she said was what he had least expected.

"Remy, Jean confirmed from a medical check-up last week that ah _am, _at least, sixteen weeks pregnant."

Remy's face remained unchanged for about a full thirty seconds. He didn't blink, he didn't even breathe until Rogue tugged on his shirt collar to wake him from his state of what, she thought, was horror. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she waited for him to say something but when he didn't do much else but take a shaky breath, she managed to choke out.

"Remy?"

He did and said nothing. Tears began to stream again as Rogue tried to get him to talk.

"Remy are ya listenin' t' meh?"

Again, Remy didn't make any indication that he was listening or in his right mind as of yet. Rogue felt her heart fall further and so pulled herself out of his arms and stood up. Rogue stood in front of him, her anger brewing as she tried to contain herself but when he didn't even turn to look at her, she grew angrier. Growling, she searched the room for the nearest object she could find. Focusing on the book she had thrown earlier that lay on the floor, she picked it up and with an angered force she threw it at Remy's head. Remy jolted in surprise, grunting painfully as he put a hand to the side of his head that the book had hit. He broke away from his thoughts and shock to glare at his wife who stood across from him at the end of the bed. However, when he took note of her tear-streaked face and reddened cheeks, his glare diminished. He began to get up, raising his hands to reason as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Marie, I- I wasn't t'inking straight-"

"Not thinking straight?! Remy ya stupid swamp rat, ah bloody told ya ah was pregnant an' ya say "ah'm sorry ah wasn't thinking straight"? Ah needed ya t' be mature about this! Not act like the first-tahme father who doesn't know what he's doin'!"

Remy nodded and attempted to come close to her, only for her back away, glaring at him through her tearful gaze. He knew that to agree with whatever she said about him was the safest approach but he wasn't exactly following the example of past experience as he continued to reason with her.

"_Amour_, I know. And dat was wrong o' _moi_, _mais,_ I was surprised. We didn't plan dis-"

"More lahke horrified! Ya see why ah couldn't tell ya? Because ah knew ya'd act this way-"

"Act what way Rogue? Y' told moi y' were pregnant again, I was surprised! Why wouldn't I be?"

Rogue let out a loud growl of frustration before putting her face in her hands. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to pull herself together again but it was just too hard. When she finally moved her hands she realised that Remy had made his way over to her and was about to wrap his arms around her but she quickly pulled out of his way and stood back, sobbing. Remy gave her a pleading look as he spoke up gently.

"_Bébe, Je suis desolé. _It was stupid o' moi t' react dat way-"

"Remy, _please,_ can ya jus' stop an' think about this seriously? Ah'm pregnant. _Again, _Remy. We didn't plan on this! We don't even,… oh gawd Remy, we don't even want this…"

Remy watched helplessly as Rogue flopped back against the behind wall, shaking as she began to sob. Cautiously, he walked over to her and knelt before her, reached forward and cupping her face in his hands once more to bring her gaze up to meet his. She let him but refused to open her eyes as she continued to cry. Gently, Remy leant forward and kissed her forehead, pushing back strands of hair from her face.

"Look at _moi_..."

Rogue refused. So, gently, Remy reached forward and kissed both her eye lids before pulling back to speak again.

"Marie, _bébe_, look at _moi, please._ Y' need t' look at moi t' hear dis."

Finally, Rogue reluctantly looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed over with new tears while her lips quivered with held back sobs. Nonetheless, she looked at him and listened to what he had to say. Softly, Remy began to speak.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised, b'cause I was. _Mais, _dat don't change anyt'ing about dis. Question, is, do y' want t' keep dis _bébe_?"

Rogue's hands that had been clasping the chair arms loosened as the words slipped through his lips. Her eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open in shock. The question of whether or not they _wanted _to keep the baby wasn't what she had been obsessing over the last couple of weeks. She had been asking herself over and over again about whether or not _he_ wanted to have another baby. She didn't consider it to be _their choice _until now.

Remy noticed the shock in her eyes and quickly grasped both her hands in his. And when she couldn't answer him, he stroked her wrists as he continued to speak.

"I'll support whatever y' want _amour_. _Mais,_ dis is another baby we talkin' about _non_? _Our_ baby."

He waited for her to answer this time. And finally, after a few moments of silence, she did. It was barely even a whisper but he heard her words.

"Ah could never give up a baby Remy, planned or not. Ah couldn't live with mahself if ah had an abortion…"

Remy nodded, his gaze turning to their locked hands as he replied.

"Neither could I. Still, we didn't expect dis…"

"No, we didn't…"

There was silence between the two of them while Rogue's tears had ceased for the moment. Finally, Rogue spoke up.

"Remy."

"Hmm?"

"Do _ya_ want another baby?"

Remy stared at her long and hard. Her eyes were glossed, but not just with old tears, but worry. How long had that question swelled and torn her apart inside, he wondered. His thoughts turned to a time where they had discussed children well before Cadie or Luc came along. He remembered admitting to how much he wanted a huge family despite the problems he had had with his adoptive family in the past. Nonetheless, the idea sounded wonderful and Rogue had been in agreement about it almost instantly. She had never had a real family, save for the X-Men, and found the idea all too perfect for them. Now, however, it seemed more real than anything, only this time it was all the more frightening. Finally, Remy replied.

"I told y' once dat, before Cadie an' Luc were born, dat I didn't care how dey came into de world, only dat dey were healthy an' ours t' keep. I don't lie about_ mon famillie amour._ An' despite de circumstances, I want this baby."

Tears of joy swelled in Rogue's eyes as she leant forward and kissed his lips almost desperately. When the kiss ended, they sat with their foreheads together, smiling joyfully as they held each other. A few more minutes passed before Rogue spoke again, her voice merely a whisper.

"Remy?"

"Mmm?"

"What if it were two?"

"_Qui_?"

"Ah mean, what if it were twins?"

Remy pulled back slightly, eying her cautiously as he replied uncertainly.

"What y' be sayin' Marie?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip nervously.

"Surprise…?"

Remy fell back on the floor with a heavy thud.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Lol. Review!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	10. NOTE story to be removed

Hello faithful readers! I know it has been…well… three years since I updated this piece and I'm sad to say that an update is not around the bend. I've been mulling over this piece and I've decided that I will not be continuing it and that I will be removing it completely from soon. I have a lot of stories running at the moment and I think that this one in particular has run it's course and has too many similarities to the plot of 'Just Friends.' I feel like I would be repeating myself if I continued the twin pregnancy saga in this. Also, my writing style has somewhat changed since I started writing this (improved more like haha) and this story would need some serious editing before I could continue.

Anyway, big thanks to those of you who have stuck by to read this story! Your support and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks again!

-Gams


End file.
